The Birth of Mesa, a tale of wibbly wobbly canon bending
by Risrani Altael Akaso
Summary: Just a short piece of Headcanon that I came up with when I realized my Mesa with the Dakra Prime looks like she's wearing a Kamui and wielding a Scissor blade.


Senketsu was bursting, having absorbed the vast majority of Life Fibers on Earth.  
He knew Ryuko would not survive re-entry through the Atmosphere, he knew he had to sacrifice himself.  
"I WILL WEAR CLOTHES THAT WILL MAKE YOU ENVIOUS! YOU HEAR ME?!"  
He heard her. Then, there was silence.  
Void. Specifically, The Void. The sheer power exhibited during the fight against Ragyo created a tear in time-space, and thus, instead of burning up in the atmosphere Senketsu ended up in the Void, and eventually drifted near an Orokin Derelict.  
"What is this place? What are those strange ships doing here?"  
*WAPOW*  
An infested Corpus Research Ship flew right past and Senketsu was caught on one of the transmitters.

*Some Time Later, Alad V's Mutalist Laboratory*

"Now now, we don't want to damage any of those precious components of yours, do we?"  
He said, as he stroked the cheek of the shackled up Tenno trapped in what could only be described as an Infested Warframe.  
"Oh, WHAT IS IT AGAIN?!" "It appears we have a guest, just hope it's not another damn Rhino."

Alad V comes back into the room carrying what resembles a Pre-Orokin sailor uniform.

"The Void is a peculiar place, different universes converge, different timelines tangle."

He performs a cursory scan of the clothing, and as he's about to dismiss it as Void debris, the Bio-Energy detector bursts.

"What is this? An ancient article of clothing, exhibiting power comparable to a Tenno? Well, we'll have to incorporate that into your new frame, won't we?"

As he says, he does. He combines the fabric of the uniform with standard Ferrite armour and baseline shield projectors,  
forming a relatively protective coating for the bare, Valkyr-like exoskeleton.

"There we go, you're a perfect fit!"

*Hours Later*

Something rams the ship head on. It's a Liset.

"ALAD V, WE HAVE COME TO TAKE BACK THE MUTALIST WARFRAME YOU'VE BEEN BUILDING"

"I am disappointed tenno. Must I always show you the way forward?"  
He says as he unshackles the Tenno, and proceeds to put his collar on the now Female WarFrame.  
It pierces the neck of the Warframe and injects the Tenno with infested cells, keeping them alive with advanced Corpus technology to temporarily subjugate the Warframe, until the incredibly powerful immune system that the Tenno posess slaughters the Infested cells.

Alad V runs out of the room, grabbing his Paracyst to fight off the Tenno invaders.

The blood from the needle in Alad V's collar awakens Senketsu, now bound to the Warframe.

"Blood! I need more! You've got to put m- What is this?! How did I get sown to someone?!"

The Tenno sits up. Alad V didn't count in the fact that her infested state made her immune to his Collar.  
"He didn't sow you. You're bound to my Warframe with Ferrite and Plastids."

"Warframe? Is that something like a Kamui? A suit that grants you unprecedented power?"

The Tenno begins searching the quite spacy lab for her equipment, a finely made Dakra and a pair of Stiletto pistols.

She find the Dakra, but the pistols are nowhere to be found, however she finds a peculiar pair of plain pistols inside a locker labeled as "Experimental Weaponry".  
The pistols have "Regulators" written on them, and the moment she touches them they fold under her forearms.

"Looks like Alad V intended me to use these against my fellow Tenno. Guess he's in for a surprise."

She unsheathes the Dakra, it's bright red in color.

"The Scissor blade! Where did you find that?! Wait, that's not the scissor blade! Why does it look almost identical to it?"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about, but this blade can cut anything. It's almost as sharp as the Dragon Nikana,  
a grand Katana sword."

"I see... These weapons must be this universe's equivalent of the Scissor Blade and Bakuzan."

Alad V managed to fight off the Tenno, they were inexperienced, hardly even qualified to use a Soma assault rifle.

"So what is this Warframe you speak of?"

"Oh, it's an advanced suit of armour which helps control and amplify my Void Energy, a power granted by surviving the Void and returning."

"I see...Careful, it's a...It's a monster!"

What Senketsu saw was, believe it or not, an Corrupted Ancient Parasite Eximus,  
leading the charge of a horde of Corrupted.

"Shit, I don't have the proper equipment to deal with so many of 'em."

"You've got me. You have to let me in, you've been resisting me this whole time."

"Let you...in?"

"Yes, let me become your skin."

"I-I think I know what I have to do."

The Tenno says, as she slides the Regulators into her hands.

"LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE, PEACEMAKER!"

If someone were to see what happened inside Alad V's mutalist laboratory,  
they would see a Mutalist Warframe moving at speed beyond comprehension, striking down her enemies and absorbing the very essence of their existence.

A new purpose. A new fight. A new enemy to slay.  
Senketsu had a new meaning.

"Mesa. I. Am. Mesa."


End file.
